


Sunsets

by jessicarocket



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, RocketShipping - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicarocket/pseuds/jessicarocket
Summary: A magnificent Alolan sunset brings back memories.





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This is a super quick-and-dirty little ficlet I threw together based on another lovely work by lalalastilldreaming: https://lalalastilldreaming.tumblr.com/image/167627596732
> 
> It's incredibly short and simple, but I'm sharing it anyway.
> 
> There's a line of dialogue that is almost word-for-word identical to a line from the anime, with a small tweak, and bonus points go to anyone who spots the line and knows what episode it's from ;) That line popped in my head while I was admiring the art, and this little ficlet flowed from there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

James sighed wistfully and slid his arm around Jessie’s shoulders. Turning ever so slightly to study his face, she caught a faraway look in his eye.

“I haven’t seen a sunset like this since the day I lost my trust fund.”

Jessie cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. “Since you… what?”

James chucked softly, but his gaze remained on the skyline ahead. “Come on, Jessie. You couldn’t have forgotten that day we went to my parents’ mansion.”

“Oh, that’s right. The day we met that despicable fiance of yours.”

“ _Ex_ -fiance.”

“Right.”

Jessie continued to carefully observe her partner from the corner of her eye, still unsure why this vibrant Alolan sunset reminded him of that particular day. The serene look on his face remained unchanged. 

“So what exactly brought  _that_  up?” she wondered aloud.

James smiled and tightened his hold on her as he replied dreamily, “The sunset was equally breathtaking that day.”

Those simple words were all it took to pull the memory to the forefront of her mind. The amber sky, gradually melting into fuchsia as the sun settled behind the horizon. The hopeful anticipation is his voice as he called out to her. The way his hand grasped hers so firmly as he hoisted her into the basket. The way his eyes sparkled with nervous energy when he gazed at her with that endearing, lopsided grin. She had been so focused on him that she had barely even registered the canvas of golden hues surrounding them. But he was right. That moment was just as breathtaking as any Alolan sunset.

Both human Rockets were pulled from their nostalgic daydreaming by their feline companion. “Well, youse two bettah not pull any stunts like ya did that day. I’ll fury swipe both o’ your faces if youse try and leave me behind again.”


End file.
